


This Is Me

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Song fic, Song: This Is Me, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: A fic based on the song This is Me from The Greatest Showman





	This Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really good idea. This is going to include Elena, Mateo, Naomi, Esteban, Gabe, and Isabel. It’s inspired by the song This is Me from The Greatest Showman.
> 
> This will switch between characters a lot, I will put a *name at every switch so it’s easier to keep up. Thanks! i recommend reading while listening to the song. Lyrics will be italicized.

*Elena

The crown princess sat within her room, staring off as she recovered from yet another nightmare about that day when Shuriki killed her parents. Her past haunted her, and she wanted to break free of it but knew that the past is meant to be remembered. A song came into her head and she began to sing, low and steady.

_I am not a stranger to the dark_

As she reached the end of the line a tear fell from her eyes as she remembered the day again.

*Mateo

Mateo at this time was within his workshop, gazing around as he realized as far he had come, but was he really meant for this? He let a sigh, words whispering out.

_Hide away, they say_

He thought to those times where he hid his magic within that little shop at his house during the reign of Shuriki.

*Isabel

Isabel still dealt with bullies because of her smarts, because she liked to invent. She looked over at one of her inventions that was still unfinished, parts laying around it and she started to sing.

_‘Cause we don’t want your broken parts_

She sighed sadly, her mind wandering to that first day of school.

*Naomi

Naomi was within the town square, gazing around as she wondered to herself, how was she singled out from all of them. Why was she chosen to be within the Grand Council? She was just… her. She sang softly as she moved.

_I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars_

Her thoughts began to wander to that tie in the duende tomb where she had lost her spirit.

*Esteban

The Chancellor was sitting alone in the music room, gazing at the instruments that had been banned for the longest time. His mind wandered and he didn’t realize he had started to sing.’

_Run away, they say  
_

He had run for so long, from his past and what he had done. He never wished for his family to find out the truth that he constantly hid from.

*Gabe

Gabe stood within the Olaball court, gazing around sadly at the place where he had to learn the sport just to make his father proud, instead of just being able to be himself without learning it.

_No one’ll love you as you are  
_

His words slipped out without him realizing.

*All for a while

Each of them gained a determined gaze, looking around at the places around them and thinking of how much they had grown

_But I won’t let them break me down to dust_  
I know that there’s a place for us  
For we are glorious

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I’m meant to be,  


Each of them seemed to sing a different phrase, mixing them into one as though they knew the others were singing as well.

All at once they called out, _this is me._

All together they began to sing out, standing triumphantly

_Look out 'cause here I come_  
And I’m marching on to the beat I drum  
I’m not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh

*Elena

Her thoughts moved to recently, when Shuriki had returned.

_Another round of bullets hits my skin  
_

_*_Esteban

He then thought of when he was forced to steal the jewels, but in the end he had come out of the endeavor strong.

_Well, fire away 'cause today, I won’t let the shame sink in  
_

_*_Naomi

She had just been a port girl but she broke through and became someone more, someone special

_We are bursting through the barricades and  
_

*Gabe

Finally he had made his father proud, just by being himself.

_Reaching for the sun  
_

*Isabel

She looked determined as she moved to the invention and began to work on it, singing out.

_We are warriors  
_

*Mateo

He stood tall, pulling out his tamborita and smiling at the detailed drum wand.

_Yeah, that’s what we’ve become  
_

*All together

_Yeah, that’s what we’ve become  
_

Once more, they began to fade in and out of verses, it all mixing together to make one string of lyrics.

_I won’t let them break me down to dust_  
I know that there’s a place for us  
For we are glorious

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I’m meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I’m marching on to the beat I drum  
I’m not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  


_This is me  
_

_*_Esteban

He looked toward a picture of his family, a smile crossing his features.

_And I know that I deserve your love_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  


*Mateo

He looked over at the Codex before stepping toward it.

_'cause there’s nothing I’m not worthy of_  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  


*Isabel

She slid another piece into place, wiping her forehead before continuing on.

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
_

_*_Gabe

He picked up an Olaball and kicked it around before easily hitting it through the hoop.

_I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
_

_*_Elena

She moved over to her scepter and picked it up, watching as it glowed, brightening her eyes.

_This is brave, this is proof  
_

*All together

_This is who I’m meant to be, this is me_

Once more each of them sang a different line, the song coming to a close now as they each re-lived their memories within their mind, but through all of the bad they had come out stronger than before.

_Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)_  
And I’m marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)  
I’m not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I’m gonna send a flood  
Gonna drown them out  
Oh

They all smiled and each of them looked up into the sky, all of their eyes spotting jaquins as they flew by, each in turn letting out a sigh upon spotting the beings that had fought to keep the Avaloran spirit alive always and finally, all together, they ended.

_This is me_


End file.
